


Texting

by JusticeIsBittersweet



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeIsBittersweet/pseuds/JusticeIsBittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a misunderstanding, Light tries his best to solve his relationship with L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

 

**24th July, 10:25pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

Light-kun

 

**24th July, 10:26pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

Yes, L?

 

**24th July, 10:26m From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

Where are you?

 

 

**24th July, 10:29pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

I'm staying at my parents'. Why?

 

**24th July, 10:31pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

You know why. You just walked out with no explanation. I was worried.

 

**24th July, 10:35pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

No explanation? Are you thick?

 

**24th July, 10:36pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

No, Light-kun, I assure you I'm not thick. I just think you are being a little overdramatic about the whole situation.

 

 

**24th July, 10:37pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

You cheated on me.

 

**24th July, 10:38pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

I didn't cheat on you.

 

**24th July, 10:40pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

You cheated on me with _Misa_ of all people.

 

**24th July, 10:41pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

I swear Light, I didn't do anything. She just happened to fall on me.

 

**24th July, 10:43pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

She 'fell' on you.

 

**24th July, 10:46pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

Yes.

 

**24th July, 10:47pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

And you just happened to place your hand...

 

**24th July, 10:49pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

I was trying to catch her.

 

**24th July, 10:55pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

Light-kun?

 

**24th July, 11:00pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

Light?

 

**24th July, 11:05pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

I don't want to talk to you.

 

**24th July, 11:07pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

But Light, this is a ridiculous misunderstanding. I bet if you'd talk to Misa, she'd tell you everything.

 

**24th July, 11:10pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

I've already talked to Misa.

 

  
**24th July, 11:11pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**  
And?

 

**24th July, 11:15pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

She told me you were trying to force yourself on her.

 

**24th July, 11:16pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

And you believed her?

 

**24th July, 11:20pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

Why wouldn't I?

 

**24th July, 11:21pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

Why would you? For all you know, she was trying to force herself on me.

 

**24th July, 11:22pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

Why would anyone try to force themselves on you?

 

* * *

 

**25th July, 9:24pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

L.

 

**25th July, 9:27am From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said yesterday.

 

**25th July, 9:53am From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

I didn't really talk to Misa yesterday.

 

**25th July, 11:46am From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

L.

 

**25h July, 12:32pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

Please L.

 

**25th July, 1:09pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

I'm coming home.

 

**25th July, 1:24pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

L.

 

**25h July, 1:35pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

Let me in.

 

**25th July, 1:37pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

L, open the door.

 

**25th July, 1:42pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

Sorry, I'm out at the moment, please try again later.

 

**25th July, 1:45pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

I spoke to Watari a minute ago. He says your sulking in our room.

 

**25th July, 1:47pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

  
_My_ room, Light-kun. And I believe you meant 'you're', not 'your'.

 

**25th July, 1:48pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

Shut up and open the door.

 

**25th July, 1:49pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

Now.

 

**25th July, 1:50pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

Or I'll break it open.

 

**25th July, 1:54pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

Light you are paying for the damages.

 

**25th July, 1:55pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

I did warn you.

 

**25th July, 1:57pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

L, why have you locked yourself in the bathroom? I didn't know you were this childish.

 

**25th July, 1:58pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

Go away.

 

**25th July, 1:59pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

No.

 

* * *

**26th July, 4:46pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

L.

 

**26th July, 4:47pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

Stop bribing me.

 

**26th July, 4:48pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

I'm not.

 

**26th July, 4:49pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

Then why is there a bowl of gummy bears on my desk?

 

**26th July, 4:50pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

I thought you might like them.

 

**26th July, 4:51pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

I won't eat them.

 

**26th July, 5:03pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

Well that promise lasted long.

**26th July, 5:04pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

Shut up.

 

* * *

**27th July, 11:12pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

I haven't forgiven you yet.

 

**27th July, 11:14pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

Then why kiss me?

 

**27th July, 11:15pm From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

I like to play with your mind.

 

**27th July, 11:16pm From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

0_o

 

* * *

**28th July, 2:45am From: Light To: Ryuuzaki**

Make-up sex is amazing.

 

**28th July, 2:46am From: Ryuuzaki To: Light**

Agreed.


End file.
